


Winter's Spring Sun

by tinyfiestyrosiekitten



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: God Jack AU, Lich/Necromancer Au, M/M, NSFW, Public Sex, outdoors sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27524368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyfiestyrosiekitten/pseuds/tinyfiestyrosiekitten
Summary: A small town Lich moves in to an old house and finds out his neighbor is the son of a sun God. Satyrs aren't usually known for getting along with the undead though. How will this turn out?Written for the "Flesh & Bone" R76 Myth and Monster zine.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Winter's Spring Sun

There were some perks to being undead. 

Most of them were silly things, like not needing to bother with sleep or food if he didn’t feel like it, though keeping his physical shape together was easier with frequent meals than relying on purely magical means alone.

The other perk couldn’t be so easily listed, at least not listed in public company given its rather libidinous nature. Though Gabriel might be able to simply leave it at being far more durable than the average, or even expert, magic user. It had to be to take the full brunt of a Satyr Demi-God in full spring rut. 

Gabriel yelps as a calloused hand snatches his ankle from under him, dragging him across the deep leaf-riddled loam despite his best efforts to flee.   
He stares into eyes gleaming like twin stars in the half-light of dawn. Luminously blue, intense and maddened as the first day of spring blooms cool with the rich smell of the rain from the previous day. The broad fingers squeezing Gabriel’s ankle tighten as the golden-horned satyr pulls again, strong cream-furred legs braced as he pulls until Gabriel lays unresisting under his form.   
Arms bracketing him in on his back as the satyr groans into his throat “You ran…” 

Gabriel slips his fingers over his cheeks, laughing as he does so. “You like it when I run, dulcito.” His red eyes drift to the dark pink erection dribbling readily between the strong legs, begging for his attention. “Well? You gonna claim your prize?”   
Jack whines and presses down against him, dragging his heavy cock against his belly and then hiking up one thick thigh over his hip. Allowing Jack to slot his cock with a rough thrust up against the meat of his ass. Horns butt up against Gabriel’s graying cheek as teeth dig into his shoulder and hands prop up both of his hips obligingly. 

Jack’s face darkens as his cock slides too easily against the wet cleft of his ass, finding the lube slick butter soft edge of his hole with the head of his cock. Realizing that Gabriel had once more planned his ultimate downfall. Fingers tightening bruise sharp around his hips and over his thighs and Gabriel just gives a husky laugh around low pleased moans as they slide together easily. 

When he’d moved into the old house, Gabriel had been prepared to defend himself all over again. A nasty fall out with his previous brotherhood had led him to curse them all and flee California in the fallout. Living in a forest wasn’t ideal, but the satyr next door had proven almost intractable. Golden haired and cream fur, he was truly sun blessed and because of this gifted in the growth of things because he was not just a Satyr but by rumors the son of a son of one of the old Sun Gods. Gabriel had been an outsider to the small community, unwanted and unneeded. He had bordered the satyr’s verdant orchards and fields with wards filled with blood and death instead of the breath of life. He’d never expected they would get along until Jack had showed up with a little girl and her kitten.   
Gabriel had cleared a space in his home. Covered in what flowers he could make tolerate his presence as a being saturated in death magic without wilting from the ambient magic as bone dogs slumbered by the fire in the heart of his sitting room. Pictures of his family littered the wood and stone walls, and his workplace was filled with the smell of herbs and old blood. He’d delicately poured his magic into the kitten after making sure it was clean of disease, gifting it a stone rune heart to beat and green-gem eyes that sparkled with life. 

Jack had admitted he’d never met a lich necromancer that seemed concerned with living things. Gabriel had laughed in his face and turned him out of his home. 

The disdain and distrust Jack had initially shown Gabriel turned instead into a slow budding friendship. Which led to love when a hunter found Gabriel’s home and attempted to gut him in his own kitchen over a misunderstanding. To this day Jack would not tell him how he knew to crash through the door, hell bent and horns down as he threw off the magic ladened bullet that would have ended the lich’s undead life. Jesse, the freeloader, still hung around some days. Thankfully no more bullets were exchanged after Jack staunchly defended Gabriel and Jesse realized he’d been duped by his employer.  
Love over the course of small gestures and warm moments had led to this. Where friendship had bloomed like a snowdrop in winter and turned to love.   
Seasons affected Jack deeply as a Satyr. He was sleepy in the winter, slow to roll out of bed and wanting to cuddle skin to skin as much as possible. Equally slow love making as Gabriel gently fingered him and tucked their hips closer as he rocked up into his eager hole. His dark claws would mark Jack’s suntanned back, his sharp teeth bruising freckled shoulders.  
But spring? Spring was Jack’s season. 

Gabriel whines as Jack bites at his throat, unable to do anything more as his lover ruts over his ass. It infuriates the satyr at a primal animal layer that his lover has once more thought his seduction so thoroughly to time it with Jack’s rut. That his ‘doe’ has thought to out trick the buck with their seductive scent and form to entice him to chase at the fleeing figure of his mate. He bites bruises around his nipples as he forces the head of his cock with a rough curse. Gabriel groans around a husky chuckle. “G-greedy!” 

Jack only grunts in agreement before he sets a harsh staccato pace. His cock pulses inside Gabriel’s body, rutting into him hard enough to make his hips ache as Jack attempts to bend him in half. Only the soft fur of his thighs keeps Gabriel’s poor ass from becoming equally bruised as a hot mouth litters bites and kisses and licks over his chest—sucking and tugging at his nipples.  
Gabriel finds the strength to dig his claws into Jack’s horns and yank his head up and back. His blue eyes are distracted, blown wide and near feral as Gabriel uses his daze to heave them over and switch positions to leave Jack sprawled on his back. Shoving Jack down further, he huffs,” Every year… I swear, I keep telling you to just let me stay the night—” 

He sits up as Jack whines and claws at his thighs. Gabriel is glad he likes the little lightly bleeding welts. He spreads his knees in the loam, reconnecting Jack with the Earth as he rides him roughly, dropping his weight to his lap to take his cock to the base. He squeezes around him wantonly with a deep noise of pleasure as his own erection fills out at last.  
Stroking himself leisurely, he rides Jack for all he’s worth. His own hoarse cries pitch deeper, voice breaking and hips grinding downwards. “And every year you tell me no because I know it makes you hot for me. Come on, sweetheart-”

Jack’s hands tighten and drag up his ass, spreading the soft cheeks of his ass. Making the Lich hiss with delight at the action. Goading him again,” Come for me, love. Let’s get the first bit out of your system so we can go home and fuck in the bed this time.” 

Jack chokes.

Jack’s work calloused hands clamping down on his back, horns digging into the ground as his nails break the skin at the small of Gabriel’s back, the heat thundering through his lover. He can feel his pulse, almost taste the salt on the back of his tongue as the first gush of seed fills him. The sheer magical fertility of it is intoxicating and Gabriel has to shove down the urge to lie on top of Jack and let him roll them about in the dirt and leaves, fucking the day away like animals. 

Except they’d done this for five years now, and Gabriel wants to fuck in his over-sized bed with all the good toys and lube nearby—not that he minded getting rawed now and then. To be fair, it wasn’t hard for Gabriel to adjust the magic keeping him together, giving Jack all the pliability he wanted for the neediest fuck of the year. But Gabriel was not thrilled about the leaves stuck in his curling dark locks or the smell of cum and dirt clinging to his thighs. His nose wrinkles fondly as Jack begins to slap at his thigh. 

Gabriel slows his grinding, leaving Jack sheathed inside his hole as he purrs at him, “You with me now?”  
Gabriel gets a dazed glare from his lover even as his hands gently cradle his scratched-up hips. “Why do you keep putting up with this? I told you—put up a ward, dammit…”  
The sun breaks through the tree line, bathing them both in red-gold rays as Gabriel’s look softens and warms. It’s fitting, he thinks, as he leans in for the first kiss he can finally steal. “Because, dear, it bothers you. And really, who would say no to a hot fertility demi-god chasing them down?”

Gabriel gently plants more kisses over the handsome face as dawn’s gentlest light graces them both,” Besides, it’s flattering that you come to me.”  
As opposed as their natures are, Gabriel appreciates the beauty of spring and winter cycling each other hand in hand for eternity. He kisses Jack again, teeth gently catching his lip before his nose brushes his cheek. Gabriel Squeezing Jack as he slides his arms under and around his neck to pillow his head from the ground, allowing Jack to turn them again so that Gabriel can return to laying on his back in the fertile soil. Jack’s hips slowly pump as his cock thickens to fullness, and Gabriel supposes one more turn in the woods won’t hurt him this year. 

Jack’s gaze is lost but not gone as he stares into Gabriel’s red eyes so lovingly. Gabriel’s fingers curl against his nape as he moans shamelessly for his lover who descends once more to mark Gabriel’s throat in turn.

No, he thinks, there are worse fates than being subjected to all the love someone like Jack could offer. Sinking into his embrace and the pleasure of being worshiped, the last of winter’s chill melts under the spring sun’s warming light.


End file.
